Kids
by penguibunny
Summary: Skye and Ward have a daughter. Fitz and Simmons have a son. They become really good friends. Maybe more than friends? There's just one problem: Skye's daughter is deaf.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Agents of Shield. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue-Skye

Skye was nervous. She was pregnant and she wondered how Grant was going to react. They had only been married a few months and they had never really talked about kids. "What's wrong?", Grant asked, seeing her face. "I'm pregnant.", Skye answered. Grant's face lit up. "Skye, that's wonderful!" He kissed her belly. "Hi little guy! I'm your daddy!" As he continued, Skye smiled. Grant was going to be an excellent father. Nine months later, Skye was holding a beautiful baby girl. "Jessica.", she said when they asked her what her name was. "Her name is Jessica."

Two months later

As Skye held her 2 month old baby girl in her arms, she said to her, "I can't believe you slept through the whole night!" Jessica didn't look at her. An ambulance went by. _Wheeoo wheeoo wheeoo_ Jessica didn't even flinch. Skye frowned. She put her daughter in her crib and went behind it and yelled, "Boo!" Jessica didn't seem to hear her. Skye knew that something was wrong. She brought her to Jemma. "I think something's wrong with Jessica.", Skye told her. "She doesn't seem to be able to hear me." Jemma ran some tests. "Skye," she began, "you'd probably want to talk to an expert, but I think that Jessica is deaf." Skye couldn't believe it. She left without even a thank you. When Grant came home, Skye tearfully told him that Jessica could be deaf. They went to an expert and he told them that Jessica was definitely deaf. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but Jessica will probably never be able to hear." Skye broke down and cried. "It's going to be ok.", Grant told her. "Everything's going to be fine." "No, it's not!", Skye sobbed. "She will never hear a song or birds or," "I know Skye.", Grant interrupted, "We'll make sure she's fine." Skye continued to sob into his chest. She didn't stop until Grant said, "Um, do you know sign language? Cause I don't." Skye laughed, then a horrible thought came to her mind. "She's never going to know what a laugh sounds like." she said. Grant smiled sadly at her and said, "We can teach her what laughter is and show her what it is." Skye was confused. "Smiling faces." he clarified. "We're going to be ok. I promise you we'll be fine." Skye smiled. No matter what happened, Grant was going to take care of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue 2- Jemma

Two years before

Jemma was going crazy. She needed to finish this experiment, do two more, them give her results to Coulson. She didn't have any time to tell Leo that she was pregnant. They had been married for a year now and Leo really wanted kids, so she wasn't really worried about he would react. Jemma just couldn't find the time to tell him. Suddenly, he walked in. "How's it going?", he asked. "The experiment is going fine.", she answered. He rolled his eyes. "I mean, how are you?" "I'm fine and I'm pregnant." "Wait,", Leo said, looking at her in confusion. "What?" "I'm pregnant.", Jemma repeated patiently. She waited a moment to let that sink in. "That's wonderful!" Leo exclaimed. "Hello, little monkey!", he said to her belly. Jemma sighed. Sometimes he could be so childish. "We are _not_ calling it little monkey." "Why not?" Leo asked looking up. "My cousin called me pokey when I was in the womb and I _love_ monkeys." "We're still not calling it little monkey." she said firmly. "Or pokey." she added. "We have to get names picked out. And clothes! And.." He kissed her, effectively shutting her up. _Hmm_ Jemma thought _this experiment can wait till later._ Nine months later, Jemma was holding a little boy in her arms. "What are we going to name him?" she asked Leo. "All of our names are for girls!" The ultrasound said that is was going to be a girl and it was obviously wrong. "Daniel.", he said. "Daniel?" Jemma asked in confusion. "As in Daniel Whitehall?" She couldn't imagine why Leo would bring up such a painful name like that to give to their child. "As in Daniel _Fitz_." Leo corrected. "My dad's name. Just because one horrible person had that name doesn't make it a bad name. We could call him Danny." Jemma smiled. "Danny, I like that. I was thinking more along the lines of Jacob, but Danny is perfect." She looked at her baby with love in her eyes. "I love you Danny Jacob Fitz-Simmons."

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter. By the way, my little brother called my sister pokey when she was in my mom's womb._**


	3. Chapter 3

14 years later

"Hi, Jemma!" Skye exclaimed as her best friend entered the room.

She ran up and hugged her. She squeezed her tight before letting go.

"I haven't seen you in a month! I've missed you!"

Jemma smiled, running her fingers through her hair.

"I've missed you too." The scientist replied.

Skye's face lit up.

"Your accent! I'd nearly forgotten what it sounded like!"

Jemma smiled again, then looked confused.

"Where's Jess?"

"She's out with her dad. We should be alone for at least a couple more minutes."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil!" Skye made her way to the door, "That'll be Jess and Grant right now. They went out to get her some new clothes for school."

As Skye was just about to reach the doorknob, her friend grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Wait a minute, school?" Jemma inquired, "Jess's home schooled, isn't she?"

The impatient woman rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you if you ever let me open the door."

Resignedly, Jemma sighed and let her pass. Skye opened the door and Jessica and Grant stepped in.

"Aunt Jemma!" Jessica signed excitedly.

She ran up and gave her aunt a big hug.

"Did you bring Danny?" She asked hopefully.

Jemma shook her head.

"Nope. He's out picking out new clothes for school."

"That's what we were doing!" Jessica signed.

"I know! Are you going to school?" Jemma asked.

Jessica nodded.

"Yeah! I'm going to go to high school!" She exclaimed.

"That's awesome, Jess!" Jemma congratulated her, "You're going to Lincoln High?"

"Yep! That's the school that Danny goes to, right?"

"You are correct! Danny's going to be so excited!"

"Don't tell him. We're in the same class for third period and I want to surprise him."

Jemma looked at her, confused.

"How do you know you two are in the same class?" She asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Yes," Skye put in, "How do you know that?"

"I called Uncle Leo," Jessica signed, "I wanted to know whether I was in any classes with Danny."

"You called Uncle Leo?!" Jemma exclaimed, "He didn't tell me this!"

"I told him to keep it a secret."

Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Of course, he would keep a secret for his niece, but not for his wife."

Jessica wanted to hear the rest of this story, but instead, she asked,

"Want to see what we got from the store?"

Jemma's eyes lit up.

"Of course!"

They laid out the clothes on the table. Jemma picked up a pair of faded jeans and a striped blue shirt.

"This would make a great outfit," She said looking at the clothes.

"Aunt Jemma," Jessica reminded her, "I can't read your lips when you look away."

"Oh, right," Jemma said apologetically, turning towards her, "This would make a great outfit."

Jessica nodded, grabbing a dark blue skirt and a yellow blouse.

"I like this outfit too," She told her aunt.

Jemma put down the outfit she was holding and looked at the outfit that Jessica was holding.

"It does look nice," She admitted, "But I like this one better."

"I like this one," Jessica told her, "Because it reminds me of Beauty and the Beast."

Jemma peered closer at the outfit.

"It does. The shades of yellow and the blue do remind me of Beauty and the Beast."

"I'm going to wear it to school tomorrow," Jessica signed, "It looks really pretty."

"It does," Jemma agreed, "What classes are you taking?"

As they went through her classes, Grant put his arm around Skye.

"I can't believe our little girl is ready for High School." He remarked.

"I know!" Skye exclaimed, "Where did all the time go?"

"We can't call her our little girl anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous! She'll always be my little girl."


End file.
